A typical process for evaluating and settling a bodily injury claim is often fraught with delays and unneeded costs. These may involve waiting for insurance claims adjusters to send to a myriad of medical care providers authorization forms to release the claimants medical records and also waiting on the often busy claims adjusters to follow up with the medical care providers to receive the requested medical records. This process is often frustrating to the claimant due to the claimant not having the feeling of any control over the process and continually having to call and follow up with the claims adjuster. This process is also costly to the insurance company as well in postage costs for mailing the medical authorizations and time spent by the claims adjusters collecting the medical bills and records.
A common practice presently is that automobile injury claims adjusters mail the injured claimants a bodily injury medical authorization with a medical care provider listing. The claimant completes the forms and then mails the forms back to the adjuster. The adjuster then writes letters to the medical care providers who send medical bills to the adjuster. The adjuster then evaluates the injury and makes a settlement offer. During the interim, the claimants call for status of their injury claim, medical care providers call for status of bill payment, and claims adjusters call and write for status of treatment, all costing time and money to the insurance company and causing added frustration to the claimant.
Thus, needed are processes and a system that addresses the above and other shortcomings of the prior art.